Mais, je l'aime (ou pas)
by Morgane Malefoy
Summary: Chez les Serpentard, il y a deux sortes de personnes : les pro-Voldemort et les idiots attardés. Et quand Pansy Parkinson - deuxième catégorie - demande à Blaise Zabini un service concernant Draco Malfoy - première catégorie tous les deux -, ça tourne... Bizarement !
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou ! **

**C'est moi qui arrive avec une nouvelle Fic' sur l'univers d'Harry Potter donc tout appartient à JKR, notre grande déesse à tous.**

**Cette Fic' - que j'ai fini - sera en trois chapitres. J'en posterai un par semaine.**

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le seul salaire de l'auteur, alors, postez-en ! **

* * *

1. Invitation.

- La ferme Blaise.

- Draco, m'parle pas comme ça...

- La ferme j'te dit.

- Mais...

- J'parle à Daphné là.

- Et...

Draco me regarda d'un oeil noir. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il avait en ce moment mais je n'aime pas ça, comme si parler à Daphné Greengrass dispensait d'écouter son meilleur ami. Ah ! Au fait ! Moi c'est Blaise Zabini, 17 ans, en dernière année à Poudlard. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça une année, depuis la mort de Dumbledore plus rien n'est pareil, on apprend plus grand chose d'intéressant. Si, si vous voulez faire bourreau ou tortionnaire, Poudlard c'est pas mal comme école. Mais bon, je suis censé être du côté du mal en tant que bon Serpentard et donc approuver ces méthodes peu pédagogiques. Et je suis un bon Serpentard, j'ai les idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est juste que... J'ai envie d'avoir une carrière moi. J'ai une ambition, je veux avoir un avenir, pas finir comme ma mère qui à eut sept maris qui ont tous disparus "mystérieusement" en lui laissant leur argent. Je ne suis pas dupe à ce point là, c'est ma mère et je l'aime mais des fois elle m'agace.

- Mr Zabini, pouvez vous répéter ce que j'ai dit ?

Oh non ! L'idiot ! Il m'interroge.

- Bien sur professeur, si vous me reposez la question, lui répondis-je avec un sourire jaune.

Carrow me regarda, ce type avait une vraie tête de Serial Killer.

- Combien de fois un Moldu peut supporter chacuns des sortilèges impardonnables ?

Carrow se croit vraiment intelligent. Il ne sait pas qui je suis, je suis Blaise Zabini, meilleur élève de Serpentard de mon année et membre du club de Slugh'. C'est pour ça que je n'insulte par Granger pour sa fonction "miss-je-sais-tout" : je dois connaitre les bouquins aussi bien qu'elle. Enfin, je me rattrape sur le côté "Sang de Bourbe !".

- Avec plaisir professeur, le sortilège "Impero" est supportable autant de fois que possible par un Moldu, en effet il n'agit pas sur son corps, juste sur son esprit. Le sortilège "Avada Kedavra" est supportable une seule et unique fois, à part cas exceptionnel c'est-à-dire Harry Potter. Et pour finir le sortilège "Endoloris" est...

- On a compris Mr Zabini, merci.

Na ! Dans tes fesse triple bouse !

- Hé Blaise, susurre une voix féminine, de Pansy.

Je me retourne. Milicent, une Serpentard de mon année, ultra-moche et ultra-attardé. Je lui jette un coup d'oeil entendu, elle me regarde et se retourne en pouffant.

- C'est de qui ? demande Draco, à côté de moi.

- Pansy.

- Et c'est pour... Toi ?

Ça l'étonnera toujours que j'ai du succès au près des filles. Mais c'est normal, je suis beau, et pas vaniteux. Ma mère est Noémie Zabini, je suis forcement beau.

- La ferme Draco, OK ?

- Me parle pas comme ça Blaise parce que...

- Parce que rien du tout Mr Malfoy, tonne la voix de Carrow.

- Euh... Mon père...

- Votre père a perdu toute l'estime du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce que je viens de dire.

- La question ?

- Les douze tortures les plus courantes sur les Moldus.

Pendant que ce qui me sert de meilleur ami essaye de réfléchir, je déplie le mot.

"Blaise 3 c Pansy :) tu sé k jtm bcp en ami... :D Mé j'émeré kon se conèsse bcp + tt les 2 :) tu voudré pas venire o 2e étage ce soire a 22h ? On parlerat just twa et mw Bsx !"

Mais c'est un massacre de la langue française ! Enfin bon, je suis un gentleman oui ou on ? Je prit ma plume et écrivit.

"Pansy, déjà, s'il te plait, fais attention à ton orthographe, c'est est presque illisible. Ce soir je révise avec Draco jusqu'à environ 22h30. Alors disons plutôt vers 23h au palier de la salle de Duel"

Je fis passer à Milicent.

- Alors, me demanda avec un sourire narquois Malfoy, elle raconte quoi la Pansy ?

- Des choses, mais rien qui pourrait t'aider au prochain contrôle.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Si tu arrêter de mater le décolleté de Daphné et de regarder intensément la Serdaigle - de Sang-Pur - qui ramasse sa plume par terre, ça t'aiderai. Mais là, non.

- Elle t'as dit quoi Blaise ?

- Rien qui te regarde... Malfoy.

Draco me regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Mr Malfoy et Mr Zabini, veuillez cesser vos pitreries !

- Bien sur professeur, fis-je avec un sourire mieulleux.

C'est qu'il progresse le Carrow, il a de l'autorité !

- Pss... Blaise , dit Milicent.

Soit elle est lourde, soit Pansy est encore plus bête que je croyais, soit elle veut vraiment être avec moi. Je prit le mot qu'elle me tendait. Pansy. Encore.

"Ok Blaise 3 et dsl pr l'orthografe, c pr écrire + vite :) Donc c twa & mwa a 23h dan (ou dans) la sale de duel. C sa ? 3"

C'te fille a un gros souci en français, c'est moi qu'il le dit.

"C'est ça", écrivis-je.

Et je fis passer le mot en poussant un soupir las. J'en ai marre, j'ai envie d'amour, d'un vrai amour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou ! C'est moi ! **

**Alors, juste une p'tite phrase pour dire : Merci aux les gens qui m'ont suivie et ma (mon ?) revieweu(r)se.**

**Donc voici le chapitre 2, l'avant dernier et aussi celui du milieu. Euh... Z'avez d'autres propositions... 2/3 de la fic'... Bref.**

**Mettre une review ne tue pas les bébés pandas, par contre ne pas en laisser pourrait bien ! En effet, je serais déprimée et arrêterais de donner des sous à la WWF ! **

**(J'vous jure, ce qu'il faut pas faire) **

**À la Pansy Parkinson ? Al'ore bonnêë fennefikssion mè lekteurh de amour **

* * *

2. Rendez-vous.

Là, on y est. Il est 23h et je suis devant la salle de Duel à attendre Pansy Parkinson, la Serpendard la plus Kikoo du monde, la protégée de Draco Malfoy, petite lady chez elle et miss provoc' ici... Effectivement, en y repensant, Draco m'a demandé ce qu'elle m'avait envoyé parce que d'habitude c'était lui qui recevait les mots de sa part.

- Blaisounet..., cria une voix féminine.

Pansy, Le diable arrive ! C'est quoi ce surnom idiot là ? Blaisounet. Même ma mère ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

- Euh... Ouais, Pansy ?

- Je suis là !

Elle sortit de la pénombre. Coiffée d'un noeud - oui j'ai bien dit un noeud -, maquillée comme une Moldue qui fait de la télé-réalitée et, habillée d'une extra mini jupe et d'un petit top, sur lequel elle avait enfilé sa robe de Serpendtard. Mais elle venait de l'enlever, malheureusement pour moi.

- Tu me trouve comment ?

Et je réponds quoi moi à ça ?

- Euh... Tes habits sont bien assortis avec ton maquillage et ta coiffure, l'ensemble te va donc parfaitement.

Pansy était immonde. C'est pas en essayant de ressembler à une chanteuse provocatrice qu'on peut effacer les traits de cochons avec les quels ont est née. Elle me sourit. Beurk, puis-je vomir ? Gentleman, gentleman, ça m'apprendra.

- Toujours aussi beau Blaisounet, minauda Pansy.

- Bon, j'vais pas y aller par 10 chemins. Que veux-tu ? Et que fais-je ici ?

- J'ai besoin de toi Blaisounet...

- Bon pour quoi faire ? Et... Ne m'appelle pas Blaisounet !

- Oki doki mon chéri. J'ai besoin de toi pour Draco.

- Pour Draco Malfoy ?

- Oui. Je veux le séduire.

Pansy Parkinson le cochon provocateur voudrait séduire Draco Malfoy le beau gosse de Serpentard d'après TOUTES les filles verts et argents. C'en est hilarant.

- Mais, Pansy, lui dis-je en essayant de ne pas rire, tu l'aime vraiment par amour ?

- Bien sur que non ! C'est évident !

Evident ? On a pas vraiment la même conception du terme "évident" elle et moi.

- Mais tu veux le séduire tu dois donc l'aimer.

Elle pouffa.

- Lolilol !

Cette fille est une vrai Kikoo, elle a un pouvoir de mort. Et je ne vais pas laisser passer ça, non mais... oh !

- Pansy Parkinson, tu viens vers moi avec une tenue plus que courte et très laide, tout comme toi. Tu me demande de venir ici au lieu que je dorme. Tu me demande je-ne-sais-quoi sur séduire Draco, qui se trouve être mon meilleur ami. Sauf que, oh la la, madame est une lady donc elle n'aime pas Draco. C'est quoi ce délire là Porcinet ?

- Porcinet ?

- Et encore, j'aurai dit cochon gore mais je suis aimable aujourd'hui. En attendant si c'est le seul truc que tu as retenu dans mes propos... je ne suis vraiment pas sorti.

Elle me regarda, un air dégoûté sur le visage.

- Bléèè-ze ! hurla Porcinet.

- Oh my god, c'est quoi ça ? Moi c'est "Blaise", prononces ça correctement Porcinet !

- Blaise, si tu veux. Mais c'est quoi ce Binns - hi hi hi comme le prof' - de me parler comme ça ?

- C'est la façon dont tout le monde rêve de te parler... Paaaaan-ssi.

- Je refuse ! Je refuse ! Enfin... C'est... Vrai ?

- Me fait pas ta mine de cochon battu tu veux ?

- Oh !

- Quel est le souci avec Draco ?

- Je veux avoir un pouvoir sur les autres Serpentardes, et donc...

- Si tu sors avec Draco, tu te feras beaucoup plus respecter. C'est exact ?

- Oui.

- Je ne ferai rien Porcinet, rien du tout, j'ai autre chose à faire que de régler tes prétendus problèmes.

Elle me regarda, les yeux noirs de colère.

- Comme tu voudras Zabini, à tes risques et dépends, lâcha Porcinet.

Mince ! C'est qu'elle devient cruelle la Pansy.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et s'en alla vers notre Salle Commune. Elle m'avait fait perdre mon temps.


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou tout le monde ! C'est moi qui revient pour la dernière fois dans cette fic'.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à JKR, il y a une incohérence par rapport aux livres parce que le trio d'or n'aurait pas du être à Poudlard mais il fallait que je mette ce passage.**

**Laissez une review, par pitié, lecteurs d'un jour ! Puis, la première personne qui laisse une review aura un petit cadeau ! :) Même si c'est un anonyme - mais c'est pas super pratique ! -.**

**Bonne lecture pour le dernier chapitre !**

* * *

3. Séduction.

- Bien ! hurla presque - non, hurla carrément - McGonagall. Êtes-vous en train de me dire, Mr Wealey, que vous et Mr Potter avez "accidentellement" reversé l'IN-TÉ-GRA-LI-TÉ des potions du professeur Rogue ?

Ron rougit, je pus le voir, même de loin. Bah oui, j'espionnais Weasley, et Potter, qui n'allait surement pas tarder à arriver. Draco, qui était à mes côtés, me donna un coup de coude. Weasley avait commencé son mini-monologue-bégayement.

- C'est... Enfin, c'est que... Euh... Enfin, je veux... Dire... Professeur McGonagall, vous êtes avec nous non ?... Euh... Uhumeuh... Avec les lions et pas avec les serpents... C'est... Euh... Euh... Logique ? Non ? Et puis... Enfin... Y'a, y'a... Y'a pas que moi... Y'a Harry... Potter, Harry Potter et euh...

Je ricanai, Draco aussi. C'était vraiment trop drôle de voir Weasley être ridiculisé ainsi !

- Njut, njut, njut, njut, njut, njut, njut, njut, njut, njut, njut, njut, njut, njut, njut, njut...

Oh mon dieu ! C'était Potter ! Qui arrivait en chantant "Njut"... C'est quoi ce truc ? Et qui aller se faire passer un savon par McGo' !

- POTTER ! hurla cette dernière.

- Njut, njut... Oui ?

- Venez ici et TOUT-DE-SUITE !

Potter se retourna, surprit, il chercha avec un sourire qui l'appelait et, quand il s'aperçut que c'était son professeur de métamorphose, il perdit le dit sourire.

- Pro... Professeur ?

McGonagall le regarda, un sourire jaune aux lèvres. Sarcastique.

- L'unique, répondit-elle. Puis-je savoir pourquoi avez-vous renversé les potions du professeur...

- Rogue, coupa Harry. Ce n'est pas moi, ni Ron.

Weasmoche rougit, il vira à l'orange carotte, c'était légèrement contradictoire avec ses propos.

- Je ne veux rien savoir Potter, reprit la prof', vous serez collés tous les lundis et mardis pendant un mois, sans discussion.

Draco ouvrit grand la bouche.

- Le Quidditch, me glissa-il, les Griffondors ont entrainement de Quidditch les jeudis, vendredis et samedis. La débile, elle a fait exprès, je la haie, profondément.

Je me mordis la lèvre, Draco avait raison, et ce n'était pas bon signe, c'était du gros favoritisme. Bon, je l'avoue, Rogue faisait pareil avec nous mais bon, nous sommes des Serpentard tandis que là...

- Draco, roucoula soudain une voix.

Oh non, pas elle !

- Draco, recommença Pansy.

Draco se retourna, surprit de la voir. Il haussa un sourcil puis lui dit :

- Ouais ?

- Comment tu me trouve ?

J'étouffai un rire, mon ami aussi apparemment. Draco dévisagea Pansy d'un air horrifié.

- Euh... T'as changé de coupe de cheveux, dit-il d'un air dégouté.

- Oui...

- C'était mieux avant, lâcha-il brusquement.

Sur ces mots durs - que j'avais apprécié - Draco partit et me fit signe de le suivre.

- Draco, commencai-je. 'Faut que j'te raconte un truc.

Il tourna la tête puis la pencha, signifiant qu'il était prêt à m'écouter.

- Bien, prépare-toi, le prévint-je.

Je lui racontai toute l'histoire et le rendez-vous de l'autre soir. Il éclata de rire.

- Elle n'arrivera JA-MAIS à sortir avec moi, t'as bien fait Blaise.

J'esquissai un sourire, bien sur que j'avais bien fait, je faisais toujours bien.

- Malfoy ! hurla une voix.

Le blond se retourna, moi avec, Pansy aussi.

- Ouais ?

- Sors de ton trou espèce de fouine puante !

Oh non ! Y'a qu'une personne au monde pour appeler Draco comme ça...

- Granger ! Va te faire foutre !

- Tu as fait punir mes amis !

- Wingardium Leviosa, fis-je.

Le sac de Granger se leva et déversa ses nombreux cahiers et livres sur sa tête.

- Accio Encyclopédie ! murmura Draco.

La dite Encyclopédie vint s'écraser sur le crâne de Granger.

- ZABINI ! MALFOY ! hurla McGo'. Potter et Weasley, venez.

Oh non ! L'autre courge nous avait vu... Et c'est qu'elle court vite quand elle veut.

- En retenue tous les deux ! vociféra la veille.

- J'y était moi aussi, roucoula Pansy.

- Vous avez fait quoi Parkinson ?

- Ça !

Elle leva sa baguette et mit feu au livre de Métamorphose.

- AH ! hurla Granger.

- Zabini, Draco et Parkinson vous serez en retenue en même temps que Potter et Weasley.

- Professeur..., supplia Potter.

- Sans discussion, vous connaissez les horaires.

La veille partit suivit des deux attardés qui la suppliait de ne pas nous coller ensemble.

- Comme ça, minauda Pansy à Draco, on sera ensemble.

Elle releva le bas de sa robe d'un centimètre et claqua un baiser sur la bouche de blond.

- MINCE ! hurla Milicent qui était par là. Malfoy sort avec... Parkinson !


End file.
